Une semaine à Vongola Land
by Taisuke-kun
Summary: Pour fêter le 58/100 de Tsuna en science-physique, Reborn décide d'emmener tous les gardien à Vongola Land pour se détendre. Mais attention aux flèches de Cupidon...  * Pas doué pour les résumés...*
1. Prologue : La déclaration de Reborn

**Une semaine à**

**Vongola Land.**

Prologue:

La déclaration de Reborn.

L'été était présent sur la belle ville de Namimori, tout était calme. À part bien sur dans la demeure des Sawada. Cela va sans dire. Il était prévu que tous les Vongola et leurs alliés proches se réunissent autour de la table pour festoyer. Bien sur si tous les Vongola étaient présents cela signifiait des problèmes.

I-pin courrait après Lambo sans relâche pour récupérer ses takoyakis. Fûta faisait léviter tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans son périmètre (cela inclus Fong, qui roupille), pour découvrir qui était le plus apte à devenir le bras droit de Tsuna, il déclara alors que c'était le gardien de la foudre. Fort heureusement il pleuvait. Ce qui rassura énormément Gokudera. Yamamoto riait de bon cœur en disant que c'était vraiment un drôle de jeu. Hibari et Mokuro se battait l'un contre l'autre comme d'habitude. Ryohei s'entrainait avec le maître Pao pao dans le jardin bien que le temps ne s'y prêtait pas. Dino était présent aussi mais sans ses hommes (qui lui avait prit Enzo avant de le laisser sous la surveillance des Vongola) il était aussi doué que Lambo et cassa une pille d'assiettes posée sur les étagères pour quelles soit hors de portés, pas suffisamment à en voir les dégâts. Kyoko et Haru cuisinaient. D'après elles ce serait un gâteau. Par chance on avait interdit Bianchi de faire la cuisine, qui s'occupait de mettre la table (nouvelle) et d'installer la déco. Pendant ce temps Basil, Iemitsu et Lal discutaient des nouvelles missions que le conseil externe avait reçu, tandis que Colonello épié Lal avec ses nouvelles jumelles. L'arcobaleno du ciel et du nuage n'étant pas disponible, ne purent venir. Et Tsunayoshi assis sur le canapé ne se lassait pas de regarder son bulletin semestrielle.

Plus précisément en sciences-physiques. Sa première note au dessus de la moyenne depuis des années. Pour une fois il pouvait remercier sa malchance. En voulant mélanger deux produits il s'était trompé de fioles ce qui créa une fumée aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il avait réalisé ça en moins de cinq minutes ce qui lui valut les compliments du prof, qui lui mit un 78/100. Cependant ils avaient dut emmener quelqu'un à l'infirmerie car la fiole explosa ensuite dans le dos d'un camarade. Ce qui lui fit perdre 20 points. Mais bon tenpis il avait eu son 58/100 et en plus il n'aimait pas ce gars. Prétentieux et plus con que ses pieds. Alors...

Alors que tout le monde vaqué à ses occupations, Reborn rentra de l'entrainement du gardien du soleil puis se changea, leva son verre et porta un toast à Tsuna et à sa nouvelle note (bien que les autres soient restés stables). Comme Tsuna avait caché cela à tout le monde, Reborn le lui avait conseillé pour avoir une occasion de plus pour faire la fête, il reçu beaucoup de félicitations surtout de la part de son autoproclamé bras droit. Sur ce coup là Tsuna était fier de lui. Il avait même battu Yamamoto. Il s'était endormit à cause de son entrainement de baseball, puis s'était réveillé trois minutes avant la fin du temps réglementaire mais il avait eu tout de même un 45/100.

Ce soir là était le premier jour des vacances. Tout le monde resta boire un coup très tard dans la soirée ou plutôt tôt dans le matin. Presque tous était partit. Tous les arcobalenos étaient partit, à part Reborn comme à son habitude, en même temps que le conseil externe à l'exception d'Iemitsu. Les filles étaient partit avec Ryohei. S'en suivit Mokuro et Hibari qui ne s'étaient pas arrêter de se battre, et enfin Dino. Fûta et I-pin étaient restés car la Mama les avaient invité. Tsuna avait installé trois futons dans sa chambre, en écartant le lit pour Gokudera et Yamamoto (et lui-même) qui étaient invités à dormir sur place. Après avoir rangé et nettoyé toute la maison qui était sans dessus-dessous, ils allèrent se coucher. Après avoir discuté de diverses choses et jeté un coup d'œil au réveille qui indiqué les 4h30 du matin ils s'endormir plus où moins rapidement.

Le lendemain matin même vers les 10 heures Tsuna se réveilla et laissa dormir encore ses deux gardiens. Il prit des vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Quand il eu fini il sortit est alla reposer son pyjamas. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre il découvrit que Yamamoto et Gokudera était habillés. Et qu'en plus les futons étaient déjà rangés. Ils descendirent alors tous les trois dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuné.

Une heure plus tard tous les gardiens étaient réunis dans le salon. Fûta, Nana et Iemitsu étaient aussi présents (i-pin était partit un peu plutôt). Reborn était placé sur l'épaule de ce dernier et déclara :

« Aujourd'hui, Iemitsu et moi avons décidé de vous emmener à Vongola Land pendant une semaine. C'est un peu comme Mafia Land, mais là c'est la Famille Vongola qui à tout fait sous les ordres du neuvième parrain. Donc seul les Vongola peuvent y accéder.

_ Ça veut dire pas d'entrainement pendant une semaine ? D_emanda Tsuna avec joie_.

_ Effectivement. R_épondit Reborn._

_ Youpiiiii... _Murmura Tsuna_.

_ Et on va faire quoi là-bas ? Q_uestionna Lambo_.

_ On va bien rigoler. _Répondit Yamamoto avec un grand sourire dont lui seul a le secret_.

_ Abrutit de joueur de baseball. Tu pense qu'à t'amuser tout le temps. _Fit le gardien de la tempête._

_ Tssssss je n'ai pas le temps pour ces futilités. _Dit Hibari d'un air froid_. »

Chrome se transforma soudainement en Mokuro.

« Kufufufu. Ça veut dire que sa me laisse le champ libre.

_ Je viens. Dit subitement Hibari.

_ Mais tu viens de dire que tu ne voulais pas venir. _Demanda le dixième du nom intrigué_.

_ Je viens, et si ça ne plait pas à quelqu'un je le mords à mort. _Déclara-il en montrant ses tonfas_.

_ Iiiiiiiiihhhh. _Fit deviner qui_.

_ Kufufufu, Change de disque.

* Et c'est lui qui dit ça.* _Pensa Gokudera_.

_ Ha ha ha. _Rigola Yamamoto_.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Yamamoto. » _Murmura le gardien du ciel_.

Sur ces mots Hibari et Mokuro commencèrent à se battre. Comme à leur quotidien.

Taisuke-kun


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un allé plutôt mouvementé

**Une semaine à**

**Vongola Land.**

Chapitre 1 :

Un allé plutôt mouvementé.

Une heure seulement après la petite déclaration de Reborn , tous le monde était prêt. Il avait seulement fallu que Nana explique à Lambo qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la télé et la console dans sa valise, de faire la valise de Dino à sa place et enfin empêcher Fûta de faire ses fichus ( expression de Hibari )classements. Et voila toute la troupe était enfin partie.

Il avait fallu à Romario ( qui était arrivé après que la familia Vongola soit sortie de la maison ) une petite heure et demi pour arriver à l'aéroport.

« J'ai déjà fait le plan des places, annonça Reborn.

_ Si c'est Reborn qui a fait le plan je suis d accord, fit Gokudera * Je suis sur d'être à côté du Jûdaime puisque je suis son bras droit * pensa-t-il ensuite.

_ Alors voici le plan :

Rangé gauche : Au premier rang : La mama et Iemitsu.

Au deuxième rang : Kyoko et Haru.

Au troisième rang : Basil et Füta.

Rangé du milieu : Au premier rang : Hibari, Tsuna et Mukuro.

Au deuxième rang : Gianni, Ryôhei et Yamamoto.

Au troisième rang : Lambo, Gokudera et Bianchi.

Rangé de droite : Au premier rang : Dino et Romario.

Au deuxième : Bel et Levi.

Et enfin le dernier : Shamal et Xanxus.

Voilà sa sera tout. Aucune plainte n'est admise. Bon voyage.

_ Et toi Rebouner tu voudras bien te mettre sur mes genoux, s'il te plait ?demanda timidement Haru.

_ Oh oui, renchérie Kyoko.

* Tu vois Tunaze ? C'est ça d'être un mafieux.* pensa-t-il en voyant que Tsuna était un peu, non, beaucoup jaloux.

_ Pourquoi je ne suis pas assis à côté du dixième du nom ? murmura le gardien de la tempête.

_ Ça vas être drôle, rigola le baseballeur.

_ A l' EXTRÊME OUI ! ! ! » cria le boxeur.

Et sur les derniers mots de Sasagawa, ils montèrent dans l'avion.

* * *

Voici le topo de la situation des dix minutes qui suivirent le décollage :

-La Mama et Iemitsu rigolaient tout en se fessant des mamours.

-Kyoko et Haru discutaient des derniers gâteaux sortis dans leur boulangerie préféré, pendant que Reborn leur conseillés lesquels prendre.

-Basil et Fûta lisaient en silence en laissant quelques rires s'échapper de leur bouche ( ne me demander pas comment ils font pour lire avec tout ce vacarme) * vous ne comprenait pas? * .

-Tsuna faisait semblant de dormir pendant que les deux gardiens s'envoyaient des regards glacials et noir qui vous ferait parcourir des frissons dans tout le dos. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Mukuro tente de lui tripoter l'entre jambe en commençant par le ventre. Ce qui irrita bien sur le gardien des nuages qui envoya son tonfa dans le ventre de Tsuna, manquant de peu la main du grand méchant gardien de la brume qui s'était « égaré ». Le coup avait fait plier Tsunayoshi en deux sous la douleur puis il s'était évanoui.

-Gianini tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur à une vitesse fulgurante. Sasagawa s'était lui même assommé avec sa nouvelle technique puissante à l' extrême comme il l'avait dit. Yamamoto quand à lui semblait réfléchir ( LUI ? O_O ) à certaines choses.

Lambo était tétanisé par « Stupidera » dont ce dernier tenté d'échapper à sa cuisinière préféré, alias Bianchi, pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Dino et Romario discutaient des nouvelles missions pour la famille Cavalone.

- Bel s'amusait avec ses couteaux en essayant d'atteindre ce pauvre Levi qui avait une horrible ( c'est le cas de le dire ) envie de vomir.

-Enfin, Shamal, dégoutait de ne pas être assis à côté de ces si belles créatures nommées les FEMMES, dormait. Xanxus quand à lui ne fessait que nettoyer ses deux armes.

C'est dans de si bonnes conditions que le voyage se passa entre les rires des parents, de kyoko, de Haru, de Basil,de Fûta et de Yamamoto. Entre les pleurs de Tsuna; Lambo et de Shamal. Des regards noirs de certains et l'indifférence du reste.

Ils leur fallut bien deux bonnes heures pour que les Vongola et les Cavalone ( avec une autorisation extrêmement rare ) arrivent enfin à bon port.

* * *

Une fois les pieds sur la terre ferme, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l' hôtel où ils allaient passer une semaine.

La plus part avait une chambre individuelle. La famille Sawada, elle, était ensemble. Depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé du bon temps ensemble.

Les chambres de Mukuro et Hibari était étrangement à l'opposé de celle des Sawada et pas trop proches entre elles pour qu'ils n'aient pas la stupide idée de se battre ( chose qui se passe très très rarement je vous assure. Franchement à qui va t-on faire croire ça ?...) Basil et Fûta avaient été mis dans la même chambre. Haru, Kyoko et Reborn s'étaient eux aussi mis dans la même chambre. Shamal avait voulu se mettre à côté de Bianchi, mais celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle refusait en lui envoyant du poison cooking en pleine face. Cette dernière s'était mise dans la chambre juste à côté de celle de son demi-frère. Au grand malheur de Gokudera. Bel et Levi eux aussi s'étaient mis dans la même chambre ( c'est Bel qui avait insisté pour votre information ). Tout le reste s'était mis dans des chambres individuelles.

Ils descendirent tous pour manger à 19h30. Au repas pour manger du ...

...

...

POISON COOKING, la cuisinière étant tombée malade, Bianchi avait insisté pour faire le repas. Sushis aux algues empoisonnées. Poissons pas frais de huit mois. Du riz avec une sauce plus que louche. Et enfin un fondant au chocolat, des millefeuilles, un gâteau à la fraise. Fort heureusement, les filles avaient amené le dessert. La petite foule se précipita sur les pâtisseries. Au bout de trois minutes, tout avait était mangé, sauf le reste du repas.

Après que Tsuna dit qu'il montait se coucher, les autres le suivirent. Après tout, il fallait bien se reposer pour pouvoir s'amuser le lendemain.

Taisuke-kun.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé. Ce chapitre est complétement nul. Vraiment désolé pour le temps aussi.

Merci à Raiu-chan de m'avoir une fois de plus corrigé les GROSSES fautes comme Mokuro == Mukuro. Honte à moi même.

À bientôt. * j'espère le plus tôt possible. *


	3. Chapitre 2 : 1er jour, 1ers problèmes

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la célèbre et vénérée Akira Amano.

Bonne lecture ^^.

**Une semaine à **

**Vongola Land.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

_1er jour = 1ers problèmes._

La nuit étant passée sans problèmes, tous descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner à leur grand malheur. Mais à leur chance la plus extrême, la cuisinière malade avait était remplacée. Ils n' eurent donc pas à subir la sublime et appétissante cuisine de Bianchi, le scorpion venimeux.

Ils furent prêt à partir à 9 h 38 ( j'adore le chiffre 8 =) ). Bien que ce ne soit pas au quotidien, cette fois-ci, Tsunaze eut la cote. Tout le monde voulait passer sa journée avec lui – excepté la Varia. Même Hibari ( ce dernier l'ayant voulut quand il sut que Mukuro avait lui aussi une chance de passer toute une journée avec son amoureux secret; enfin non, son boss voyons ). Il fut donc convenue que ce serait Gokudera et Yamamoto qui passeraient la première journée avec le juudaime.

L'autoproclamé bras droit avait absolument tenue a ce que se soit lui qui soit avec le gardien du ciel pendant le reste de la matinée. D' ailleurs, ce n' était pas la chose qui pouvait le rassuré suite au combat du matin entre la tête d' ananas et du carnivore, ce qui avait détruit le jardin de l' hôtel. Enfin bon, c' était tout de même mieux que de passer sa matinée avec un dérangé bien plus atteint ( l'auteur ne vise personne, pas vrai Mukuro, pas vrai Hibari. ^^ ).

C'est donc à dix heures moins le quart que les deux gardiens partirent pour s'amuser à la version Gokudera. C'est à dire, direction la bibliothèque. Pourquoi allez-vous me dire ? Tout simplement parce que tous les lundis ( ce jour-ci ) se tenait une exposition sur les animaux paranormaux. Sa plus grande passion.

« Juudaime, vous saviez que si on remplit ce questionnaire sans aucune fautes nous pouvons repartir avec ce magnifique AMN ? En plus de ça, nous pouvons gagner un autre séjour à Vongola Land. Se serait merveilleux non ? * Rien que le juudaime et moi, on pourra alors faire des projets pour l' avenir des Vongola * pensa l' autoproclamé bras droit.

_ Euh, non, je ne savais pas. * Que quelqu'un me sauve de là, s' il vous plaît * supplia intérieurement le boss. Euh, et bien … commençons maintenant.

_ D' accord. Alors, première question. Que se passe t-il lorsque vous soufflez avec une paille dans la bouche d'une grenouille ? a. Elle étouffe. b. Elle gonfle. c. Elle explose ( clin d' œil à Shin Négima ! ). Je suis sure que la réponse c'est le petit c.

_ Pour ma part, je pense plutôt que c'est a. Elle étouffe. C' est de loin la réponse la plus probable. Non ?

_ Eh bien, nous n'avons qu'a chercher dans des livres.

Après avoir cherché dans des livres pendant une demi-heure, ils trouvèrent enfin la solution. Gokudera avait eu faux. Pour un fan des animaux paranormaux, c'était très décevant. Enfin, il faut avouer que Tsuna avait faux aussi. La bonne réponse était le petit b. Elle gonfle.

_ J'y crois pas. C'est impossible que je me sois trompé. Comment c'est possible ? Je me suis trompé. C'est impensable. Se lamenta Gokudera.

_ Comment c'est possible qu'une grenouille gonfle lorsqu'on souffle avec une paille dans sa bouche? Se demandait sans cesse Tsunaze sans avoir pour autant une réponse.

_ Bon ce n'est pas grave. Question suivante. Qu'est ce qu'un M.A.N.I. ?

a. Mystérieux Animale Non-Identifié. b. Mafieux Armé Non-Identifié. c. Manouche Abrité Non-Identifié. Ça j'en suis sure. C'est le petit a.

_ Oui. Moi aussi je suis d'accord.

Les deux gardiens continuèrent leur petit test de 15 questions. Cela leur prit 1h30 pour le finir et le mettre dans l'urne pour avoir peut être la chance d'être tiré au sort par la plus grande star des Vongola : Reborn. Et ainsi avoir la possibilité de revenir à Vongola Land gratuitement ( on voit pas trop l'utilité, vu que grâce au futur Boss des Vongola, ils avaient des places gratuites à volonté ).

Pendant cette matinée...

Dès que Xanxus eut fini son petit déjeuné, il remonta directement se coucher dans sa chambre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

A peine fut-il rentré qu'il vit un couple assit sur le lit entrain de se bécoter ( et plus si affinité =D ). Xanxus déstabilisé, ferma la porte avec un violant claquement et une légère honte. Se demandant pourquoi de parfaits inconnus étaient dans sa chambre, il fixa le numéro de porte un temps certain ( pour ne pas dire un certain temps ). Puis au bout de longues minutes de réflexion, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était trompé de numéro. Il avait inversé les deux numéros de sa chambre, le 69.

De retour dans sa véritable suite luxueuse, il prit un bon bain bien chaud. Lorsque le locataire de cette chambre eut fini, Xanxus s'habilla d'un léger peignoir fait de fourrure de tigre – tigre qu'il avait lui même chassé avec son bras droit – qui contrairement a ce que l'on pourrait penser ne tenait pas si chaud que ça, ce qui était donc parfait vu la chaleur qu'il faisait. Ne trouvant rien a faire, le boss des « alliés » des Vongolas s'allongea sur son lit double et tomba dans la profondeur de son rêve mouvementé.

A peine eut-il commencé son rêve, qu'il transpirait déjà. Dans son songe, il se trouvait au milieu d'un champ, dénudé, au-dessus d'un homme qu'il connaissait que trop bien, dénudé aussi. Le rêveur faisait l'amour a cet homme. D'une manière divine devinerons nous à l'entente des sons qui s'échappaient de la bouche de l'homme se trouvant en dessous. Au moment de l'orgasme, le brun se réveilla, dérangé par un homme qui toquait à la porte.

Le service d'étage entra dans la suite et déposa une valise que le boss de la Varia constata lourde en voyant le jeune homme la posait avec très grande difficultés.

Une fois fini, Xanxus vira le jeune homme de sa chambre avec une violence verbale très effrayante, pour que ce dernier ne puisse pas voir le membre de l'homme gonflé et frustré.

En ouvrant le bagage, Xanxus découvrit une personne aux longs cheveux argentés dans une position plus qu'érotique, pieds et poings liés avec pour seul habit, un très court caleçon déjà descendu à mis-fesses. Cette vision fit durcir encore plus l'organe reproducteur du propriétaire de la suite. Squalo, car c'était lui dans la valise, portait une pancarte autour du cou avec inscrit dessus : A n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême ennuis =D .

« C'est bon. Maintenant je déteste les déchets ET les requins. se dit Xanxus. Mais si tu savais, je viens juste de rêver de toi mon petit Squalo. »

Étrangement, on ne vit plus Xanxus de la journée ( sauf pour les repas ) mais on entendit à la place, beaucoup de cris de plaisirs provenant du boss de la Varia qui venait de sa chambre ainsi que les gémissements extrêmement mal étouffés d'une autre personne. Toute la journée.

*~*~*

A peine sortis de la bibliothèque, les deux Vongola se promenèrent dans le parc avant de trouver un fast-food pour y déjeuner à midi et demi. Après un long moment d'attente pour passer la commande à la caisse, les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur un banc du Reb'express. Tandis que Gokudera mangeait frugalement une barquette de fraise et que son boss buvait un café Liégeois, le fumeur vit une grande silhouette s'avancer vers eux.

« Oh non, pas lui... » soupira l'auto-proclamé bras droit.

Le base-baller arriva avec un grand sourire perché sur ses lèvres devant Tsuna qui venait de finir sa coupe de glace.

« Tu viens Tsuna, on y va. Fit-il avant de rigoler en voyant Gokudera qui jurait à cause de la tache que sa fraise venait de lui offrir.

_ Tsss ! Qu'es qu'tu fou là ?

_ Je viens chercher Tsuna, il est midi passé.

_ Argh. S'étrangla le pianiste avec une nouvelle fraise, s'apercevant qu'il aurait mieux fait de passer l'après-midi avec le futur parrain Vongola et qu'il aurait ainsi passé plus de temps avec lui.

_ J'arrive Yamamoto. Dit Sawada. A plus tard Gokudera-kun.

_ A plus tard Gokudera. Renchéri le gardien de la pluie.

Le brun et le châtain se promenaient dans le parc d'attraction depuis plus d'une demi-heure s'arrêtant à tous les stand de tirs où Takeshi dévalisait tous les lots avec son incroyable adresse aux tirs. Pendant que le fils du vendeur de sushis lui parlait, le futur parrain des Vongola fut attiré par un jolie ours en peluche rose.

« Je me demande si cette peluche plairait à Kyoko. Se serait tellement bien » s'imagina le gardien du ciel en continuant de se faire des films.

Celui de la pluie vu que cet objet en question attirait le regard du châtain, il dit alors au plus petit :

« Attends je reviens. »

Tandis que Tsuna se demandait où son gardien partait, ce dernier se présenta devant le stand et paya pour pouvoir lancer 3 balles. Alors que Takeshi lança la première balle, celle-ci s'échappa de sa main moite tant le visage de son cher boss qui le fixait était sublimement mignonne. Ce qui le déconcentra, et alla faire exploser le stand juste à côté de celui où le gardien tentait sa chance.

Suite à une joute verbale, les deux jeunes Vongola réussirent à éviter de payer la facture des dégâts. Après tout, le prochain parrain des Vongola c'était Tsuna. Il avait tous les droits, non ?

Enfin, l'épéiste prit la seconde balle et se concentra sans regarder cette fois ci le jolie minois du plus petit. Celle-ci alla cette fois toucher une cible, pas la bonne bien évidemment. Mais il gagna tout de même deux places pour les thermes le jour même.

« Du calme Yamamoto, calme toi, il faut que tu réussisses. Si tu gagnes la peluche, ça fera plaisir à Tsuna. Aller c'est bon, go.» Pensa t-il en réussissant à se calmer.

Le gardien de la pluie prit alors sa dernière balle, se concentra et lança le projectile du mieux qu'il pu. Mais la, Yamamoto se posa une question : « C'est quoi la cible pour l'ours d'ailleurs ? »

Voulant faire plaisir au châtain, il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Là, Takeshi se sentit vraiment mais alors vraiment seul.

« Et merde, j'suis vraiment con. »

Cela dit, sa balle avait touché une cible ridiculement petite qui ne faisait que d'apparaître ou de disparaître à tel ou tel endroit tout en tournant, complètement au milieu du stand.

Alors que le joueur de base-ball s'apprêtait à repayer pour retenter sa chance, il aperçu le visage du gérant du stand complètement stupéfait de la prouesse de Yamamoto.

Celui-ci, sans s'en rendre compte venait de gagner le gros lot. Deux colliers pour hommes de formes rectangulaire arrondis en argent avec des diamants incrustés suspendu à une chaîne en argent aussi, avec une attache en or, dessinées par le plus grand designer d'Eurasie.

« Fé...fé...lici...ta...ta...ta...ta...tion...Bégaya l'homme en tendant les deux colliers au gagnant.

_ Et l'ours en peluche... Murmura dépité le gardien de la pluie.

_ Lequel ?

_ Le rose.

_ Mais il n'est pas à gagner, il est à vendre, pour 10 000 yens.

_ Ah. Fit le brun. Mais c'est horriblement cher. Décréta t-il ensuite.

Revenant vers Tsuna avec le gros lot, celui ci le félicita pour sa victoire. Voyant le sourire de son boss, Yamamoto mit autour de son cou le premier collier et attacha ensuite le deuxième autour de celui du Sawada.

« Tu sais Yamamoto, tu devrais le garder et... Le donner à quelqu'un d'autre...

_ Non, garde le. En plus, il te va super bien. Dit Takeshi avec un énorme sourire franc.

_ Merci. Mais pourquoi à moi ?

_ Tu m'a porté chance? tenta Takéshi »

Sur cette parole l'élève de Reborn éclata de rire. Et tous les deux continuèrent ainsi à se promener dans le parc tout en remportant mainte et mainte victoire, à tous les stands.

Deux heures après, ils se dirigèrent vers les thermes. Une fois déshabillés, les deux garçons s'assirent dans l'eau bien chaude.

« Aaahhh. Ça fait du bien. fit Tsuna dans un soupir de pur bonheur et de confort.

_ Oui. » répondit l'épéiste, les joues rouges de voir Sawada ainsi.

Après avoir été satisfaits de leur séance, ils sortirent pour aller goûter. Ils se dirigèrent vers le seul restaurant de Vongola Land, Reb'express. Les deux garçons prirent de quoi grignoter : des churros au Nutella ( ils vont finir énormes avec moi =P ). Et avec l'extrême adresse de vous savez qui, en voulant rattraper son dernier churro, Tsuna fit tomber son ami dans le petit courant d'eau qui traversait le parc. Résultat, Takeshi se retrouva trempé, quelle idée d'avoir mit un t-shirt blanc aussi. La musculature du sportif était mise à nue devant une foule de femme, qui eurent toutes une hémorragie nasale et se firent donc emmenées à l'hôpital.

« Ah, désolé Yamamoto, pardon. S'excusa le Juudaime.

_ C'est pas grave, mes vêtements vont sécher.

_ Mais tu vas tomber malade si tu restes comme ça, même si nous sommes en été. »

Sur les paroles inquiètes du dixième du nom, ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin qui vendait des kimonos. Par chance, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, être le futur parrain ça donne des privilèges: comme ne pas payer les vêtements hors de prix. Grâce à cela l'épéiste ressortit avec un magnifique kimono bleu foncé presque indigo, avec de légers contrastes rouges sombres.

Tsuna en avait aussi profité, il ressortit avec un kimono, celui-ci d'un orange aussi clair que sa flamme du ciel.

Ils se promenèrent alors ainsi dans le parc tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Entendant la cloche sonner les 18 heures, ils se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel. Rendu là-bas, ils s'amusèrent avec Lambo et I-pin ainsi que Fûta à cache-cache.

Les deux plus vieux cherchaient les enfants. Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes et virent une coupe afro dépasser de la cuvette des toilettes.

_ Lambo, tu aurais pu trouvé une cachette un peu plus saine. Fit Tsuna désespère.

_ Je ne connais pas de Lambo. Sortit le gardien de la foudre tout en sortant des toilettes en courant.

_ C'est pas vrai. Se lamenta le boss.

_ Ahah, c'est pas grave Tsuna. Ria l'épéiste.

Après avoir réussit à trouver les trois enfants, I-pin dans la corbeille à pain. Fûta dans le grenier (la meilleur cachette d'après son classement). Et enfin Lambo dans une autre cachette tout aussi saine que la précédente: la benne à ordures.

Tsuna, lessivait, monta prendre un bain dans les bains pour homme de l'hôtel accompagné des deux gardiens et du meilleur classeur Mafieux. Tandis qu'I-pin alla à celui des femmes avec Haru, Kyoko et Chrome.

Les garçons retrouvèrent la tête de poulpe comme l'avait dit Lambo avant de se prendre une explosion de dynamite en plaine poire et de finir à l'infirmerie où il y passerait la nuit.

Reborn les rejoignit, accompagné d' Iemitsu et Basil.

Suite à ce bain reposant, Tsuna descendit dans la salle à manger pour dîner des tapas avec ses parents, puis quand les Sawada s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher, ils virent une étrange personne qui suivait le fils adoptif du neuvième parrain.

_ Mais Squalo, qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda le gamin.

_ Voiii, ta gueule! Cria le Squale, du moins, ce que l'on supposé pour un cri. Ce dernier avait une extinction de voix avec apparemment une légère difficulté à marcher.

_ Iiiiihhh ! Emit l'élève de Reborn tandis qu'il se protégeait le visage en levant les mains contre une futur attaque potentiel.

Ne voulant finalement plus de réponse, Tsunayoshi se dirigea avec ses géniteurs vers leur chambre. Cependant, avant d'y entrer, l'autoproclamé bras droit et le base-baller l'interceptèrent et l'emmenèrent dans la suite des filles qui avaient propé une bataille de polochon.

Les jeunes garçons se rendirent donc au lieu de l'activité et entamèrent le combat en assommant, au premier lancé, le pauvre Lambo qui s'était échappé de l'hôpital pour se venger de Stupidera. Tsuna se fit assommer par un polochon provenant de Yamamoto. Réagissant au quart de tour, la tempête projeta un oreiller sur la pluie. Malheureusement, ce dernier esquiva aisément au grand malheur des filles qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer Dino (et oui il était là depuis le début, il est... transparent ^^') et finirent K.O.

« La chance me sourit enfin ! »s'écria le Cavalone.

Et SBAM, il se prit à son tour en pleine poire la plus redoutable des armes de ce jeu:un traversin.

Résultat des faits : à peine dix oreillers envoyés et il ne restait que deux candidats sur sept qui bataillaient à ce jeu...dangereux, avant de s'endormir dans la suite en guerre avec les pauvres participants éliminés (sauf Lambo qui était retourné à l'hôpital).

Une autre longue et épuisante journée avec Lambo et Ryohei attendait notre cher petit Sawada qui arrivait au galop. Allez, encore six jours.

Taisuke-kun

Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus. Du moins bien plus que le précédant qui était merdique.

Laissez une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions, même négatives (du moment qu'elles soient constructives).


	4. Chapitre 3 : 2ème jour, au pas de course

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la célèbre et vénérée Akira Amano.

Bonne lecture ^^.

**Une semaine à **

**Vongola Land.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

2ème _ jour = Au pas de course._

La nuit était passée, un peu mouvementée dans la chambre de l'arcobaléno du soleil, de Kyoko et de Haru. Ils furent réveillés par le bruit extrême du gardien du soleil.

« Réveillez-vous, je sens que cette journée va être extrême ! » Avait-il criait aux oreilles des garçons qui avaient participé à la bataille de polochons de la veille.

« P'tin, ta gueule, enfoiré de tête de gazon ! » L'engueula le pianiste.

Sur ces charmantes paroles, ils descendirent tous pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Sur la table, était disposé du café et du lait (froid et chaud) ainsi que du chocolat en poudre. A peine avaient-ils descendus la dernière marche qu'ils furent accueillis par un homme aux cheveux verts, qui déposait des pains au chocolats, des croissants et des pains aux raisins.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Fit l'homme avec un sourire pervers quand il aperçut Ryohei.

_ Lu... Lussuria ? S'étonna Sasagawa un peu en retrait par peur de se faire sauter par le membre de la Varia.

_ Que fait tu ici ? » Demanda Dame-Tsuna étonné de le voir ici.

C'est vrai. Que faisait un assassin professionnel dans ce parc d''attraction ?

« Je suis ici pour Mammon. Je lui dois une dette de 100.000 yens pour lui avoir cassé son vase préféré. Au début je ne lui devais que 30.000 yens mais j'ai oublié de le rembourser, il a mis des intérêts tellement élevés que ça a vite grimper. Et ce boulot était LA solution au problème. Il suffit juste que je travaille quelques jours et adieu ma dette. Se réjouit Lussuria, puis il arrêta son regard sur le torse de son ancien adversaire. Et ça me permet de rencontrer de très beaux hommes. »

Le boxeur dégluti et attrapa le bras du dixième Vongola tout en s'enfuyant.

« On y va ! Cria-t-il ensuite.

_ Et mon petit-déj' ? Demanda l'utilisateur de la flamme du ciel.

_ Oni-san, Tsuna-kun ! Bonne journée ! » Leur dit Kyoko en secouant la main en l'air.

Après avoir couru comme un dératé pendant plus d'une demi-heure car oui Lussuria avait poursuivit celui qui ressemblait le plus à son corps idéal Sasagawa s'arrêta brusquement devant un bar tout en déposant avec précaution son colis : Tsuna.

« Désolé de t'avoir embarqué ainsi, mais...

_ Mais ? Demanda le châtain.

_ Mais il faut admettre que c'était un footing EXTRÊME ! » Cria le sportif.

* Je sens très mal cette matinée * Pensa le futur parrain.

C'est donc dans cette optimisme à toutes épreuves que les deux collégiens entrèrent dans le bar.

« Soyez les bienvenus ! Fit le caissier d'une voix blasée au plus au point.

_ Fran ? C'est bien toi ?

_ Tu le connais Sawada ?

_ Mais oui, il fera partit de la Varia dans dix ans.

_ A bon ?

_ Mais oui je vous reconnais, déclara Fran en tapant sa main dans la paume de l'autre, Vous êtes des bactéries ambulantes. » Dit-il très sérieusement en commençant un exorcisme.

* Il craint ! * Pensèrent les deux habitants de Namimori en même temps.

Ils s'installèrent donc à une table après avoir commandé un petit-déjeuner ainsi que d'avoir appris que l'illusionniste travaillaient dans ce bar pour pouvoir rembourser les couteaux de Bel-sempai qu'il avait intentionnellement fondu avant de le mélanger dans la soupe de Levi qui s'en était rendu compte à la couleur de son potage d'une couleur... grisâtre. Ainsi que de se faire un peu d'argent de poche... Pour un Varia, c'est la classe.

Leurs toastes et leur boisson fumantes arrivèrent donc. Ils s'empressèrent alors de les engloutir, car oui, courir ça creuse l'appétit.

Durant ce petit-déjeuner, Ryohei tentait de convaincre le futur boss des Vongola de rentrer dans son club de boxe, sous le regard suppliant du châtain envers Dieu pour que le sportif arrête de le harceler ou qu'un événement inattendu survienne là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Malheureusement, comme à chaque fois, Dieu n'était décidément point avec ce pauvre être dépourvu de la plus infime des petites chances.

Une fois ce petit-déjeuner improvisé engloutit, Sasagawa et Sawada allèrent se promener dans le parc en évitant deux fois Lussuria qui poursuivait encore sa cible. Après avoir fait X détours, Ryohei s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui valut une petite collision entre le gardien du ciel et celui du soleil.

« Onii-san... Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? »

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'il en découvrit la réponse.

« Oh non ! Pitié ! Que quelqu'un me sorte de là je vous en prie. » murmura Tsunaze pour que lui seul l'entende.

En effet, devant se tenait un magnifique bâtiment avec une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrites quatre lettres que l'esprit de notre cher boss ne voulait pas comprendre, bien que celui-ci l'eut déjà analysé à son grand malheur. Quatre misérables lettres, bien trop significatives pour le boxeur pour qu'il passe simplement à côté en l'ignorant. Quatre lettres : un D, un O, un J et encore un autre O. Dojo, maudit mot. Le dixième du nom savait déjà comment cela allait finir.

« Aller Sawada ! Entrons dans ce dojo et trouvons des types extrêmes qui rejoindront le club de boxe (et oui, il ne leur laisserait pas le choix).

_ Je le savait. » Déclara simplement le plus jeune. Paroles qui n'atteignirent point le sportif.

Et le moment fatidique arriva. Le chef du club de boxe défonça la porte avec un grand coup de poing. La fumée se dissipa petit à petit au point de disparaître laissant apercevoir l'expression d'incompréhension et d'effroi des combattants qui étaient en position assise sur le tatamis. Tous, sans aucunes exceptions, fuirent le nouvel arrivant en passant par l'ancienne porte. Malheureusement, un seul ne put point lui échapper, notre cher et tendre Vongola.

« Où vas-tu Sawada ?

_ Loin d'ici pour ne pas payer les réparations qui m'attendent.

_ Mais bien sûre, quelle anticipation extrême ! » Cria le plus vieux d'entre eux avant de fuir à toute vitesse.

* Je sens que cette journée va être longue.* Pensa le châtain.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un bâtiment à l'opposé du dojo où ils entrèrent. L'un de bonne humeur, l'autre sous la contrainte. Bien évidemment, le gardien du Soleil du futur parrain tenait absolument à s'entraîner pour garder la forme. Maudit soient les créateurs du sport ! Pensa intérieurement devinez qui.

Ainsi, Ryohei et Tsunaze se changèrent dans des vestiaires. Cependant, Dame-Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la désagréable sensation de se sentir observé. Il regarda minutieusement les recoins de la pièce. Il devait peut-être avoir tort. Ou peut être que sa super intuition y était pour quelque chose...

Après ce changement de tenues, le garçon aux cheveux blancs traîna le châtain mal-grès lui dans la grande salle, regorgeant d'appareils de musculations, des tapis roulant pour courir, des altères et encore bien d'autres tortures inimaginables.

Le grand-frère de Kyoko avait déjà engagé un « échauffement ». C'est-à-dire, 100 pompes, 100 rameurs, 100 abdos, 10 minutes de gainages et enfin 10 minutes de course sur un tapis roulant. Il voulait ensuite continuer en soulevant des altères et enfin terminer par un combat de boxe avec en premier lieu, tous ceux qui s'entraînaient et pour finir avec celui qui l'avait déjà battu et qui s'obstinait encore et toujours à refuser d'entrer dans le club.

Mal-grès ça, le dixième du nom, était... moins enthousiaste dirons nous... Beaucoup moins enthousiaste que son aîné. Tandis que ce dernier entamait sa série de rameurs, celui qui redoutait le futur combat s'éclipsa, pour s'enfuir loin, très loin du boxeur.

Tandis que la matinée de ce pauvre collégien s'était très mal entamée, celle de ses parents allait pour le mieux. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu dût aux fréquentes absences du membre du CEDEF. Ils s'envoyaient des papouilles à longueur de temps. S'embrassaient comme des adolescents. Ils rougissaient pour la chose la plus banale que de se dire : « Je t'aime ma Nana d'amour ». Ou bien encore : « Moi aussi mon chéri ». Ils rougissaient. Comme des ados lors de leur premier rencart.

Lors de la fin de la matinée, ils décidèrent de se poser à l'abri de tous, sous l'ombre d'un cerisier qui avait encore gardé quelques fleures qui se faisaient rares. Une fois installés sur leur nappe aux carreaux rouges et blancs, Nana déposa le panier qui contenait les sandwichs ainsi que les boissons. Sans oublier le fraisier dont son cher et tendre raffolait. Ils entamèrent ainsi leur déjeuner tout en continuant leur amourette. Rendu au dessert, Iemitsu s'aventura sur une discussion autour de leur fils.

« Tu ne trouves pas que notre fils est devenu un vrai homme Nana ?

_ Si. Et il te ressemble de plus en plus. Fit-elle en riant légèrement, nostalgique du passé où ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents qui n'étaient encore qu'au lycée. Il est aussi populaire que toi auprès des filles mon chéri.

_ Ah, il est le même Don Juan que j'étais à l'époque ?

_ Oui mon amour ! » Termina-t-elle avant d'embrasser son époux.

Si seulement la mama n'était pas aveugle. Elle se rendrait vite conte que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'est son fils. La réalité est un tantinet différent...

A bout de souffle, Tsuna s'arrêta sur un banc en plein milieux d'un parc loin des yeux des indiscrets, mais surtout de ceux d'un boxeur un peu taré sur les bords. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à penser que cet endroit était discret, ça, il pouvait le savoir grâce aux bruits peu discrets que lâchaient certains couples derrières quelques buissons...

Il s'y allongea donc pour se reposer quelques minutes. Le vent était doux et chaleureux, les quelques brins de lumières que filtraient les feuilles des arbres. C'était calme, paisible et...

« TSUNAZE ! Hurla le bovin le plus bruyant de la planète.

_ Lambo...

_ TSUNAZE ! Tu m'accompagnes pour manger ? Dis, dis. Tu viens hein ? »

Les légers gargouillis du ventre du châtain répondit à sa place.

« C'est d'accord, je viens avec toi.

_ YATA ! Cria le bébé.

_ Tu veux aller manger quoi ?

_ Des takoyakis !

_ Encore ? Mais tu n'as pas arrêté d'en manger hier. Tu ne veux pas manger autre chose ?

_ Non ! Je veux mes takoyakis ! Commença à pleurer Lambo tout en se roulant parterre.

_ Ok, on va en manger... Soupira le plus grand des deux.

_ Meuahahahahah ! Je suis le meilleur ! » Rigola Bovino tout en courant vers les stands de nourritures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lambo avait déjà engloutit la moitié du stock d'un stand et commençait à s'attaquer à la baraque à frite. Heureusement que pour notre cher dixième du nom, tout cela était gratuit bien qu'il n'aimait pas partir sans payer. Mais aux vues des plats qui se faisaient engloutir par le petit, il était presque persuadé que son porte-feuille ne contenait pas assez de yens. Il pouvait donc remercier son statut qui, pour une fois, lui donnait quelques avantages.

Après une incessante folle course de stands de nourritures d'un à l'autre, le gardien de la foudre s'arrêta net devant une attraction : Le Paradis de la Barbe-à-papa. Le stupide bovin avait ses yeux grands ouverts et il bavait littéralement. Aucun doute, Tsuna savait qu'il allait devoir entrer dans ce bâtiment.

« Tsunaaa...

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris Lambo. On y entre. Dit désespérément le dixième parrain Vongola.

_ Yata ! »

Sawada était certain qu'il n'était même pas la peine de dissuader le petit de ne pas entrer. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans l'enceinte de ce « paradis ». La première erreur de Tsuna.

Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'une fois dans l'édifice, le sol se volatilise laissant ainsi les deux gardiens chuter dans la brasserie des arômes pour les gourmandises, entraînant ainsi une dérive sur toute la production et les machines nécessaires à la fabrication ? Quasiment inexistante. Et pourtant...

La torture finit par s'arrêter au bout de 20 bonnes minutes. Les deux gardiens furent tétaniser ainsi pendant ce long moment qui semblait ne jamais en finir. Ils avaient manqué de se noyer à de multiples reprises.

Encore une fois, le détenteur du karma le plus pourris du monde accompagna la petite vache se réconforter dans la nourriture. Et pour changer, ils allèrent se remplir la panse d'onigiris. Effectivement, on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient vomis leur déjeuner... Au grand malheur de ceux qui allaient bientôt subir la même sensation qu'eux, dans la même attraction, avec en bonus : du vomis des deux plus grands froussards de la planète. Miam ! Que c'était appétissant d'imaginer cela pour le Juudaime devant son assiette.

Alors que Bovino entraînait le parrain vers un nouveau stand de nourriture, un certain objet retînt son attention (chose très rare mise à part la nourriture). Un long tube cylindrique qui ressemblait étrangement à une arme que l'être totalement stupide utilisait souvent. Surtout lorsqu'il était triste ou pour dire plus simplement, à chaque fois qu'il piquait une de ces crises insupportables et insurmontables même par des bonbons ou du raisin.

Toujours est-il que le veau se dirigea vers cet objet qui ressemblait étrangement au bazooka des 10 ans. Devant l'air intéressé du petit, le vendeur lui fit par de sa nouvelle invention : le bazooka aléatoire. Son procédé était des plus simples, si tu tires sur quelqu'un avec cette arme, celle-ci échange sa place avec son futur ou son passé pendant un temps plus ou moins long qui varie de 5 minutes à 5 jours.

Ne voyant que de futurs problèmes, Tsuna tenta de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur celui qui l'accompagnait. Lambo s'empara de l'objet sous les protestations du vendeur qui eut pour seule réponse ''c'est le mien d'abord. Na !'' Et oui, l'esprit du Bovino était purement philosophique. Autant dire très peu poussé. Il visa donc avec son nouveau joué au hasard et tira une bonne dizaine de coup. L'un d'eux changea le veneur en bambin qui gazouillait. Un autre remplaça un coureur en vieux croulant avec sa petite canne qui roupillait. Et le dernier d'entre eux se dirigea vers Tsuna.

« Oh my Pineaple-sama ! Quel karma de merde ! » Cria le gardien du ciel avant de fuir.

Pour éviter le tir, il courut dans la direction opposée avant de se ramasser de tout son long sur un stand en construction. Il glissa donc sur un pinceau qui lui fît perdre l'équilibre qui entraîna donc une suite de malheureuses circonstances. Sa tête se coinça dans un pot de peinture tandis que la planche sur laquelle il se trouvait se redressa, lui assénant au passage un coup bien visé dans les parties génitales. Inutile de vous préciser que le futur boss avait un peu mal. Cependant, la planche dévia le projectile qui lui était destiné et retourna vers son envoyeur qui disparut dans un pop et une épaisse fumée rose. Après que celui-ci se soit dissipé, le nouveau arrivé aida le juudaime à s'enlever le pot de la tête.

« Quel joli chapeau, jeune Vongola.

_ Lambo dans vingts ans ? Mais... Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? Demanda t il sur un ton choqué.

_ Oh ! Ça ? Et bien, je m'apprêtais à passer à l'acte avec mon compagnon mais j'ai subitement était renvoyé dans le passé.

_ Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du mieux garder Lambo. Enfin, ton toi passé.

_ Il va donc falloir prendre tes responsabilités alors. » Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Le futur Lambo commença donc à parsemer le coup de Tsuna de quelques baisers.

« Lambo, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Tais toi donc et savoure.

_ Hiiii ! Hurla le dixième du nom avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup.

_ Attends moi jeune Vongola ! » Gloussa t-il avant de suivre son boss.

Voilà donc d'où viens la légende d'un pervers qui poursuivait un adolescent en tenu de fétichiste.

Taisuke-kun

Voici voilà ! Un chapitre complètement nul qui ne m'inspirait pas du tout, mais qui tout de même faire... Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps pour l'écrire ^^ *SBAM ultime de la poêle Téfale* OK ! Beaucoup de temps, mais comprenez-moi, avec toutes les autres distractions qu'i côté et la flemme qui est un art important à respecter et l'envie d'écrire qui te prends tous les 30 février... Bref, toujours est-il que ce chapitre est (enfin!) terminé ! Yata ! ^^

Le prochain chapitre portera sur nos deux concurrents préférés : Mokuro et Hibari. Si vous avez quelques idées, faites m'en part. J'en ai déjà quelques unes, mais les vôtres ne seront pas de refus. ^^

Sur ce je vous laisse.

Sayonara ^^


	5. Chapitre 4 : 3ème jour, grands frissons

Disclamer : Vous savez déjà que les personnages ne sont pas à moi. A mon grand malheur… Et heureusement pour leur survie j'ai envie de dire ! xD

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà enfin avec un (cour) chapitre. J'attendais d'avoir seulement un peu plus de, mais comme ça ne venais pas… A qui donc je vais faire croire ça ? xD C'est juste que je ne sais pas écrire rapidement voilà tout ! Merci tout de même à ce qui m'en ont laissé ! Je ne crache pas dessus. Et loin delà ! )

Pour ceux qui espèrent la fin de l'histoire, j'essayerai de la finir avant les vacances d'été au maximum, mais je me connais alors je ne vous promets rien !

J'ai cherché sur Google ce qui s'affichait quand on recherchait « Une semaine à VongolaLand ». Après les chapitres, les reviews et ma fiche d'auteur, il y a la météo qui apparait. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un lien avec les intempéries. Si ça se trouve je peux contrôler les éléments ! *SBAM ultime de la poêle Tefale ! * Un jour j'écrirais peut être un truc du genre. Enfin faudrait déjà que je finisse les choses que j'ai commençé à écrire. Et il y en a pas mal, croyais moi xD Je parle d'OS bien sûr. Je pense que je ne vais plus faire d'histoires à chapitre. Enfin pas pour le moment !

Voilà je pense que j'ai assez déblatéré de sottises alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =]

**Une semaine à**

**Vongola Land.**

Chapitre 4 :

3ème jour, grands frissons !

Enfin il les avait semés ! Les ? Oui ! Car avec la chance incontestable et indéniable de Tsuna, après avoir fui pendant 30 minutes Lambo version 20 ans plus tard, Ryohei s'était rajouté à la partie pour pouvoir affronter le jeune Sawada dans un combat de boxe. Après l'avoir lui aussi semé après une heure de sprint acharné (autant dire du 40km/h pour pouvoir lui échapper) et l'aide d'un Lusuria en rut, le plus stupide des bovins l'avait finalement retrouvé. Cette fois-ci coincé, il s'apprêtait à se faire violer lorsque l'effet du bazooka prit fin. Enfin un peu de chance dans ce karma pourri ! Il avait finit par retourner à l'hôtel dormir les quelques heures qui lui restaient avant que le soleil ne se pointe.

Son sommeil fût des plus agités. Après tout, qui ne l'aurait pas été en sachant qu'il allait passer la journée en compagnie de Mukuro et Hibari ? Non mais franchement, les deux pires gardiens dans la même journée, c'était pire que du suicide. Notre plus grand froussard se réveilla à plusieurs reprises pour cette raison. A chaque fois, il se réveillait lorsqu'il était en train de se faire violer... Tsuna déglutissait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Pourquoi fallait-il que seuls des hommes tombent amoureux de lui ? Mais pourquoi !? Enfin excepté Haru, mais elle, c'était une autre histoire...

Il avait finalement réussi à s'endormir en rêvant de Kyoko, ils courraient tous les deux sur la plage, main dans la main, riant bêtement comme un jeune couple, de grands frissons lui parcourant la jambe droite, de tendres baisers dans le cou. Le jeune gardien du ciel trouvait la jeune Sasawaga bien entreprenante. Oh et puis, n'y faisons pas attention. C'est seulement au moment que la jeune fille faisait glisser sa main dans son pantalon que Tsuna trouva qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Il se réveilla en sursaut en trouvant la main de Mukuro dans son caleçon tout en souriant comme à son habitude.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Mukuro ? Cria le juudaime.

_ Je te réveille en douceur. Kufufu. »

* Tu appelles ça un réveil en douceur ? Alors que je retrouve ta main là* Pensa t-il en gardant le sourire et en enlevant la main du dit endroit.

« Tu veux bien me laisser m'habiller ? Je te rejoins à table d'accord ?

_ Il ne faut pas être timide, tu peux le faire devant moi. Je peux même t'aider à t'habiller. Kufufufufu.

_ Merci mais … non merci. Je pense que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. A tout à l'heure.

_ Bien dans ce cas à tout à l'heure, jeune Vongola. Kufufu. »

Avant de s'habiller, Tsuna regarda le réveille qui affichait 6h52. Décidément, le gardien de la brume ne voulait vraiment pas perdre de temps. Se lever si tôt alors que c'était censé être une semaine de repos... Obligé de descendre rejoindre son gardien, il prit tout de même tout son temps pour choisir ses habits. Un jean slim noir, avec une ceinture rouge bien complexe et difficile à mettre et à enlever surtout. Un T-shirt bleu électrique rentré dans le pantalon et une veste noire. Et voilà, il était paré pour affronter Mukuro. Une tenue difficile à enlever pour éviter de se faire violer. Il enfila une paire de chaussure avant de descendre.  
Une fois en bas, il vit l'illusionniste l'attendre. Vraiment pas motivé à passer la matinée avec lui, il prit une nouvelle fois tout son temps pour manger les deux trois trucs qui trônait sur la table. Cela fait, ils se mirent en route pour ''profiter'' pleinement de cette journée.

« Euh... Mukuro ?

_Oui ?

_ Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ou pas ?

_ Et pourquoi ne pas commencer par... le train fantôme tiens !

_ Tu es vraiment sûre ? Déglutit Tsuna effrayait à l'avance par ce qu'il l'attendait.

_ Mais oui, aller on y va.

_ O... OK. »

Ils firent la queue pendant un long moment. Il fallait croire que l'attraction était plutôt populaire. Le plus effrayant durant cette attente interminable ? C'était les cris qui provenaient de l'intérieur. Tout cela sachant que ceux qui faisaient la queue n'étaient que des mafieux bien musclés avec un grand gabarit. Flippant ! TRES flippant !

Quand vint leur tour, Tsunaze traîna des pieds, mais monta tout de même à bord du train. Aucune échappatoire en vue. Le gardien de la brume était bien trop heureux d'être avec son boss qui, lui, était bien trop terrorisée, qu'aucun des deux ne vit qu'une certaine personne portant un bandeau à la manche gauche de sa veste d'uniforme scolaire montait deux wagons derrière eux.

Le train démarra en douceur au grand malheur de deux collégiens. Le début était assez normal, quelques chauve-souris pour effrayer les plus froussards, quelques personnes déguisées en monstres comme des zombis, des momies ou bien encore des vampires. Personne ne comprit le pourquoi du comment des cris entendus au par avant quand ils virent l'arrivée.

« C'était pas si terrible que ça finalement. » Fit à voix haute le châtain.

A peine il prononça ces quelques mots qu'une trappe s'ouvrit du plafond laissant ainsi tomber de faux serpents un peu trop réaliste au goût de Tsuna qui hurla à tout poumon. Après s'être calmé en constatant que ce n'était que des jouets, le sol se déroba et les laissa chuter pendant un moment qui parut une éternité. A ce moment, tout le monde hurlait. Tous sauf trois. Le premier, Sawada, s'était évanoui sous la peur. Le deuxième, Rokudo, tentait de ne pas vomir. Il préféra donc garder la bouche fermée. Enfin, le troisième, Hibari (que tout le monde avait reconnu), adorait les sensations fortes. C'était comme le petit train pour lui. Ils tombèrent enfin sur d'autres railles entouré d'une forêt sombre peuplé de corbeaux qui croassaient. Ils continuèrent d'avancer à une vitesse extrêmement lente afin de leur permettre d'admirer la vue sur toute une salle de torture où des cris s'élevaient. Ils entrèrent dans une maison qui semblait être fait de sucreries où étaient suspendus des cadavres en décomposition desquels on pouvait observer leurs entrailles. Ils eurent la chance d'assister à la chute d'estomac de l'un d'entre eux. Soudain une accélération les entraîna droit sur un mur. Tout le monde pensait que les wagons allaient s'arrêtaient, mais ne ralentirent point. Tous les passagers hurlaient au moment de l'impact avec le mur. Qui se révélait n'être qu'un hologramme extrêmement perfectionné. Même le chef du comité de discipline avait senti la peur monter en lui à ce moment précis. Ils subirent encore une bonne demi-heure de torture psychologique dans ce petit train paisible qui les emmenait dans une pièce à chaque fois plus inquiétante et plus angoissante avant de les menait à la dernière salle où les accueillaient de somptueux crocodiles du Nil affamé qui faisaient claquer leur mâchoire puissante dans un bruit qui était amplifié par la structure de la salle. Tsuna était terrorisé, il s'était réveillé avant de se prendre l'hologramme. Plus jamais il ne retournerait dans un train fantôme. De plus il mettrais sa main au feu que Mukuro avait usé de ses talents d'illusionniste pour rajouté quelques petites images assez flippant comme le coup du chat qui faisait des grands sourires, du genre le chat de Alice aux pays des merveilles, qui se léchait ses propres entrailles à travers son ventre coupé en deux.

Toujours est-il que Tsuna bénit les dieux quand l'attraction prit fin. Il avait failli rendre son petit-déjeuner plus d'une fois durant ce... divertissement.

« Et... Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? Demanda Tsuna pas très rassuré.

_ Les montagnes russes ?

_ Nan ! Par pitié ! Quelque chose de calme, très clame s'il te plaît.

_ Alors pourquoi pas un cinéma.

_ Oui excellant idée ! C'est parti pour un cinéma. »

*Mon chèr Tsuna, mes illusions ne ton pas assez effrayaient pour que tu te colles à moi dans le train. Mais tu ne vas pas m'échapper dans le cinéma.* « Kufufufufufu~ »

*Hiiii ! Flippant !*

Plus loin, un collégien observait les deux autres tout en grattant la tête de l'oiseau qui trônait sur son épaule.

*Fais attention ananas herbivore. Je te surveille.*

Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse du cinéma pour acheter deux places.

« Que désirez-vous voir ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ce film mon chèr Tsuna ?

_ Tu es vraiment sûr ?

_ Absolument. Deux places s'il vous plaît.

_ Ça vous fera 1000 yens.

_ Tenez.

_ Bon film ! »

* Comment voulez-vous que j'apprécie le film alors que ce sadique de Mukuro m'emmène voir ce film ?*

C'est ainsi que Tsuna fini sa mâtiné en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre sur l'écran et les morts douloureuses. La seule phrase que Tsuna retenu dans le film fut ''Que le jeu commence !'' [Vous voyez de quel film il s'agit?]

Le même matin, tout le monde était déjà partit s'amuser dans le parc d'attraction. Yamamoto et Gokudera étaient partis ensemble pour apparemment protéger le dixième du nom et que ce serait amusant. Rhyohei était parti avec sa sœur pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Reborn et Bianchi étaient parti de leur côté. Xanxus ne sortait plus de sa chambre et Squalo y était entré aussi. Shamal poursuivait Haru avant de se rabattre sur d'autres demoiselles. Gianini était parti dans son coin et Romario avait emmené Dino aux urgences pour la millième fois. Enfin, Reborn s'amusait avec ses innombrables passages secrets dont lui seul avait le secret, tandis que la mama et Iemitsu faisaient des balades. Des très longues balades. Il restait seulement Basil qui décida de se promener dans les différents bâtiments sur l'histoire des Vongola. C'est fou combien de Vongola utilisaient son arme ou encore des fourchettes pour se battre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir du bâtiment, il percuta un jeune châtain.

« Fûta-kun ?

_ Basil-san ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es là pour voir les anciennes armes des Vongola ?

_ Oui je viens tout juste de finir.

_ Savais-tu qu'il y avait un Vongola qui utilisait aussi le même style d'arme que toi ? D'après mes classements, il était le quatrième plus puissant mafieux sous les ordres du huitième parrain. Il avait réussi à s'extirper d'un attenta à la bombe dans sa maison suite à la cuisante défaite qu'avait subi une famille adverse... »

Fûta continua d'étaler sa science infuse au membre du conseille externe qui semblait assez intéressé par les informations que lui procurait le classeur le plus juste au monde. Au bout de quelques temps ils décidèrent de s'amuser dans quelques attractions. Le grand splache, la grande faucheuse, les tasses. Aux alentours de midi, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande roue où ils attendirent que les quelques visiteurs dans la queue passent. Bien installé à l'intérieur de la cabine, ils observèrent le panorama qui leur était offert sur le gigantesque parc.

« C'est vraiment splendide vue d'ici. Regarde Basil-san ! On peut voir l'hôtel !

_ Et là on peut voir le musée avec son toit en verre.

_ Ouah ! C'est magnifique ! »

En observant le visage de son cadet, Basil plongea son regard dans les yeux du plus jeune. Alors que leur cabine atteignait le zénith de sa course, l'utilisateur de la flamme de la pluie pris le visage de l'ancien otage de Mukuro dans ses mains avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sentant un sourire se dessiner sur la bouche du passif.

« Je t'aime aussi. Basil-chan. » Dit Futa avant de resserrer leur étreinte.

Les deux collégiens étaient tous les deux assis à une table de restaurant en attendant leur commande. Commande qui tardait à venir par ailleurs. Ils patientaient donc devant un verre d'eau et quelques beignets de crevettes pendant que Mukuro posait des tonnes de questions à son interlocuteur pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. Enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire bien qu'il connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Comment ? Et bien nous dirons : vive les illusions des plus performantes du gardien du brouillard et vive son stalkage intensif ! Malgré ça, l'illusionniste écoutait attentivement ce que lui racontait le dixième du nom qui prenait tout de même bien soin à ne pas trop en dire. Quand on connaissait les attirances de l'ancien prisonnier, on évitait de clamer sur tous les toits que l'on aimait une autre personne. A moins bien sûr, qu'on veuille la voir torturer sous nos yeux pour ensuite finir pendu à du grillage en barbelé.

« … Et donc Gokudera les a explosées avec ses bombes. C'était vraiment terrifiant ! Raconta le châtain.

_ C'est vraiment une tête brûlée. Il devrait réfléchir aux conséquences qui pourraient te retomber dessus avant d'agir. Mais tu sais, si tu venais vivre à kokuyo land avec moi, tu n'aurais plus de problèmes de la sorte. Je te protégerais quelques soient les problèmes. Kufuffu~

_ Merci, mais je crois que ça ira ! » S'empressa-t-il de dire.

L'utilisateur de la flamme du brouillard rigola comme à son habitude. La serveuse arriva, les assiettes à la main sur les douze coups qu'annonçait le coucou de l'horloge. Le jeune Vongola pût sentir la délicieuse odeur qui venait éveiller ses papilles avant de se sentir happer par l'arrière. Tsuna voyait l'endroit où il était installé deux secondes avant de disparaître à une vitesse folle. Mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Il se faisait kidnapper ou quoi ? Vraiment, quel karma pourri ! Le dixième gardien ferma les yeux pour ne pas rendre le peu qu'il avait ingurgité. Il se risqua à les rouvris qu'une fois le mouvement stoppé. Mauvaise idée… Le jeune homme constata a quel point la chance ne lui souriait pas. Il était fermement attaché à un siège tandis qu'une voix sortait du mégaphone.

« Vous êtes tous bien attachés parce que ça va secouer ! »

Une acclamation d'excitation sortit de la bouche de plusieurs pour accompagner ce qui avait été diffusé. Une mauvaise intuition s'empara du collégien lorsqu'il put admirer la hauteur de l'attraction. Une seule pensée lui apparut alors, le fidèle : ''Je vais mourir !''

Le manège produisit une légère secousse ce qui terrifia déjà pas mal notre pauvre et malheureux héros. Mais c'était loin d'être fini et la personne qui s'adressa à lui ne le rassurer vraiment pas des masses.

« J'ai hâte de connaître le cri que tu vas pousser, herbivore. Dit le ''carnivore dans un sourire sadique et légèrement amusé.

_ Hiii ! Hibari ! S'il te plait, fait arrêter cette machine, je t'en pris ! Je te promets que je n'arriverais plus jamais en retard au bahut ! Fait quelque chose !

_ Tu serais incapable de respecter cette promesse. » Dit-il toujours dans son sourire.

Le cri qui suivi le départ retentit dans tout le parc et fit rigoler plus d'un mafieux. Le petit tour qui avait duré une bonne dizaine de minute se stoppa enfin. C'est fou ce que les minutes peuvent paraître des heures dans ces situations ! C'est exactement comme pour les cours. Ça s'éternise et le temps libre passe à une vitesse hallucinante. Ça ne serait pas possible que ce soit l'inverse plutôt ? Il y en a plus d'un qui serait content !

« Plus jamais ! Mais plus jamais je ne remonterais dans une tour de la terreur. J'en fais le serment ! Réussi à dire le traumatisé après avoir vomi.

_ Si tu as fini maintenant on va à space mountain.

_ Non ! Protesta le châtain qui finit par se raviser au regard son gardien. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de la mer ? Reborn m'a dit que tu savais faire du surf. Tu pourrais peut-être m'apprendre, non ?

_ … Le bébé ? Vous parlez souvent de moi ? Taquina le plus vieux des deux.

_ Non ! Enfin oui ! Enfin… parfois ! Rougit l'autre.

_ … Oui… Pourquoi pas

_ Hein ?

_ Pour le surf.

_ A oui ! Et bien, allons y. »

Ils se dirigèrent en direction de la mer. Il y avait un coin pas trop bondé sur une plage au nord. Superbe endroit apparemment. Etrange qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Tout cela n'aurait pas étonné le gardien du ciel si celui des nuages n'avaient pas manié ses matraques de sortes de dissuader certains de venir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler son aîné avec ce qui c'était passé. Il était rare de voir le chef du comité de discipline dans d'autres vêtements que celui de son uniforme. Il avait enfilé un pantalon rouge sur lequel tombait un débardeur blanc sous un t-shirt bleu. Il portait une veste grise ouverte avec les manches retroussées au niveau des coudes. Un collier assez long venait finir la tenue. Il était des plus sexy. Non pas que l'uniforme ne lui allait pas. Au contraire, il lui saillait parfaitement bien le corps. Mais là il était tout bonnement divin à en faire bander les prêtres. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées sur leur passage quand ils se rendaient à l'eau.

Une fois arrivés, une question se posa instinctivement :

« J'ai une question qui peut paraître idiote mais qui est assez pertinente : on a pas pris de maillot de bain ? Tenta Sawada.

_ Il y a une boutique à côté du parasol rouge à droite. »

Après un léger coût d'œil, Tsuna put constater que c'était bien le cas. Ils y allèrent tous les deux et y entrèrent. Une odeur de transpiration de mafieux après un long entraînement s'émanait des lieux. Et pour cause, il y en avait une dizaine qui s'y trouvaient pour trouver une poupée gonflable, et il n'y aucune (ou presque) aucune connotation perverse derrière ça. Ils optèrent donc rapidement pour deux shorts de bains noirs. Le jeune Vongola en avait trouvé un blanc, mais Kyoya le dissuada de le prendre. Après tout, il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit d'admirer son service trois pièces. Si lui n'avait pas le droit, alors personne ne le verrai. Ils achetèrent aussi deux serviettes avec de grosses fleures hawaïennes et deux planches de surf. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux à être assortis. Si un certain ananas herbivore voyait ça, il en serait jaloux !

Ils se changèrent dans des cabines à l'arrière de la boutique.

« Bien, allons-y. Je vais t'apprendre à faire du surf. » Décréta le brun.

Mais bien évidemment, comme tout le monde connait les capacités d'apprentissages extrêmement rapides du manipulateur de la flamme des cieux, il ne fallu pas seulement une dizaine de minutes, mais bien plus. Et même après trois heures d'entraînement intensif et d'explications qui ne pouvaient pas être plus claires, Tsunaze se rendit compte qu'il portait bien son surnom. Un petit coup de main extérieur n'aurait pas été de refus. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que le démon n'arrive.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sawada ! Bouge toi un peu plus si tu veux y arriver ! Tu crois réellement que c'est avec si peu d'effort que tu vas réussir à faire du surf ? Je vais t'apprendre moi ! Je te préviens, tu n'auras pas de répit tant que tu n'y arriveras pas ! Aller ! Monte sur ta planche, illico ! »

Le corps du dixième du nom réagis par automatisme sous la voix de son institutrice du futur.

*Pourquoi Lal a-t-elle donc répondu à mon signale de détresse mentale ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu venir pour l'amour de dieu ? Ou des dieux ? Plus il y en a, plus j'aurais peut-être de la chance plus tard si je les vénère tous !*

Qu'il était mignon notre futur parrain. Penser que prier des dieux pourrait changer quoi que ce soit à son karma… Quelle naïveté ! C'en était même touchant ! Mais c'est comme pour le Père-Noël, il y a un moment où il faut arrêter d'y croire.

La torture, que l'on appelle plus couramment l'entraînement, se prolongea encore deux heures. Mais constatant avec dépit que c'était peine perdue, Mirch tabassa le collégien pour n'être qu'un bon à rien et prit congé.

Notre détenteur du karma le plus pourris de la planète repris conscience plus tard. Il était allongé sur sa serviette de plage avec une veste grise certaine, pour ne pas dire une certaine veste grise. La nuit, était tombée mais Hibari était à côté de lui. Il avait veillé sur son pseudo parrain.

« Tiens, je suis allé chercher de quoi manger tout à l'heure.

_ Merci beaucoup Hibari. Je suis resté dans les vapes longtemps ?

_ Environ quatre heures.

_ Tant que ça ?

_ Tant que ça. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents pendants qu'ils mangeaient chacun leur repas. Ils restèrent là à regarder la mer. Elle était paisible. Comme pendant l'après-midi qui venait de passer. Pas vraiment une mer pour se prêter au surf. Il n'y avait pas assez de vagues pour en faire. Cette tranquillité ne faisait que rajouter une couche de honte sur le châtain. Une étoile filante traversa le ciel et le collégien en profita pour prier les dieux de lui donner un peu plus de chance. Rien qu'un peu plus.

« C'est rare qu'une étoile filante passe par la constellation du petit renard.

_ Du petit renard ? S'intéressa l'apprenti mafioso.

_ Oui, c'est celle là. Montra du doigt le chef du comité des élèves.

_ Tu t'y connais en astronomie ?

_ Pas mal oui. Celle là tu vois c'est la constellation de la lyre et celle la du triangle d'été… »

S'en suivit une petite leçon sur ce domaine où Hibari Kyoya excellait, avant que les deux ne décident de dormir sur la plage à la belle étoile. Le ciel était particulièrement dégagé et Tsuna ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Il se jura de faire quelques recherches en astronomie dès qu'il retournerait dans sa maison à Namimori.

Taisuke-kun

Voilà Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura au moins plus après tout ce temps d'attente. Comme je vous l'ai dit au début j'essayerai de finir cette histoire au plus vite. On en est (déjà) à la moitié et les chapitres qui suivront ne devraient pas, en théorie, être très long. Au prochain chapitre il y aura un petit truc entre Bel et Levi en anecdote. J'espère seulement que je saurais le retranscrire comme je l'imagine. Sur ce coup-là, je vous promets que je ferais de mon mieux sur ce passage-là.

Sinon les reviews sont toujours autant appréciées et je vous encourage très fortement à en laisser )

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine. Sayonara ! )


End file.
